


I love you, Dust ~ Horror

by Magyka13



Series: 0v0 I did a thing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Anniversary, Cross can cook tacos, Dust does too, Dust loves that dork, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fingerfucking, Flower Language, Horror is a dork, Horror says I love you, Horror showing Dust how much he loves him, I hope I didn't mess this up, Love Not LOVE, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, No beta we all die like we give no fucks, No hurt all pleasure, On their special day, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, but only tacos, gay beans, his part is short, i love them, romantic sex, so much gay, so precious, sweet slow lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Dust wants to find Horror, instead of Horror in the kitchen it's Cross who tells him that Horror is waiting in the attic for him.for the amazing @Es (on twitter/discord) armethaumaturgy here
Relationships: Horrordust - Relationship
Series: 0v0 I did a thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I love you, Dust ~ Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armethaumaturgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/gifts).



> Flowers mentioned and their meanings
> 
> Blue roses represent mystery, the impossible, or the unattainable. Give a blue rose to someone and you are saying “you are extraordinarily wonderful and unique.” Blue roses are perfect for the woman who marches to the beat of her own drum.
> 
> Bellflower (Campanula) – Also known as campanula, bellflowers are star-shaped blooms that come in a variety of purple hues. Bellflowers are often used as ground flowers and dividers in gardens. Bellflowers are a symbol of affection, constancy, and everlasting love.
> 
> Amaryllis- The red amaryllis represents determination, pride, and radiant beauty, just like the Greek maiden it was named after. Because of their height and sturdiness, these flowers are also associated with strength.

Dust walked into the kitchen looking for Horror, only to find Cross setting something in the sink.

“He’s upstairs. Check the attic.” Cross mumbles, not even looking from where he’s turning to the fridge and getting out a whole head of lettuce. Looks like he’s making tacos, pretty much the only non-chocolate dessert Cross can make without burning it.

Shrugging, Dust turns around and heads towards the stairs towards the attic.

“Wonder why Horror’s up here” Dust mumbles to himself, counting each step as he feels his magic spark against his bones. It’s built up again, hence why he  is seeking Horror out.

At the landing and all the way to the door separating the attic from the rest of the mansion, Dust finds them lined with flower petals. Blue rose petals, various shades of purple bellflowers, and red amaryllis greet him. Dust freezes right there at the bottom of the final stairway, just staring at the multitudes of flowers.

“You fucking sap” Dust chuckles, carefully making his way up each stair, careful not to crush the delicate petals beneath his feet. “I’m not any of these things” He mumbles, staring back down the stairs at the door.

Sighing, Dust cracks a soft smile, turning to the shut door. The attic is one large room for the most part other than where the stairs come up so he’s bound to see Horror the second he opens the door.

“I-” Dust finds himself choking on his words at the sight that greets him once he opens the door. A large bed had been moved into the room, on top of an even larger carpet with a large standing mirror beside the bed. Around the bed on the carpet are more petals of the flowers that had lined the stairs and on the bed itself is Horror.

“....hey…..cupcake….” Horror rasps, seated on the bed, in nothing but his jacket and shorts. “....c’mere….” Horror pats the bed beside him, becoming Dust with his other hand.

Dust moves before he even realizes it, slippers left at the door as he practically glides across the floor to Horror. Arms are wrapped around middles as Horror pulls Dust against him.

“.....Happy…...anniversary...cupcake….” Horror rumbles against Dusts mouth as he plants soft kiss after kiss along Dusts jawline. “...I love you…”

“I love you too…” Dust whispers back, kissing Horror fully the next time their mouths meet. A soft sigh escapes them as the two deepen the kiss, entwining their tongues together.

“Off” Horror raggedly whispers, removing Dusts coat with little effort along with his shirt. “So...pretty”

Dust opens his mouth to protest, gasping as Horror starts kissing along Dusts scarred ribs and spine. Horror makes sure to kiss every single scar, chip, and mark on Dusts upper body, lavishing his love and affection with each kiss.

“Horror……” Dust whispers, voice thin and reedy as kisses turn into licks, eye lights dilating more than before as he watches Horror greedily worship his bones. Dust lets himself be turned around and sat in Horrors lap, facing the mirror he saw earlier.

“Look” Horror whispers by his neck, nibbling on the exposed bone light enough to barely feel it. It’s barely there yet to Dust it feels like electricity is racing down his spine. Managing to glance at the mirror, Dust has to hold in his immediate reaction to his own reflection. “So...beautiful...my cupcake” Horrors rumbling purr pulls Dust from his start of a spiral quickly. “Watch”

Dust watches as Horrors hands trace each and every scar on his ribs, magic pooling up in each joint as Horrors skilled fingers trail heat in their wake. He sees his own blush darken his face, magic collecting in his pelvis bright enough to glow through his darker shorts.

“Mmmm...so good....to me” Horror purrs, one hand moving to cup Dusts crotch, earning a strained moan from him. “Love...you…” he whispers before diving his hand into Dusts shorts and into the cloud of magic gathered there.

“Horror I-” Dust chokes out, arching back against Horror as his ecto summons from his lowermost ribs down with a loud pop. The head of his hardened cock peeks out of his shorts as Dust whimpers in Horrors lap.

Dust turns to bury his head in Horrors shoulder, to be stopped by a hand on his chin. “Watch” Horror requests again, gently nudging Dust to look in the mirror once more. Their eye lights meet and Dust is floored by the sheer amount of love he can see reflected from Horrors single blown-out eye light. “Continue?” Horror asks, Dust watching his mouth move in the mirror. 

Nodding, Dust lets out a quiet moan as Horrors hand dips back into his shorts and pumps his cock slowly. Achingly slowly. All Dust can focus on is the slow drag of Horrors large hand on his heated magic. Dust can feel and see the wetness pooling at the tip of his cock, as well as feel it from right under it. He’d summoned both cock and cunt without realizing it until right now.

Dust lets out a startled half moan half yelp as he’s lifted and his shorts are discarded in a swift motion. He can see how his cock and his cunt are already dripping with arousal, even as Horror tilts his head enough to kiss him deeply. Any and all of Dusts moans are swallowed by Horror, who reaches under one of the many pillows and grabs a familiar bottle. After a generous amount is spread on Horrors thick fingers, Dust watches through the mirror as one teases his wet pussy.

“H-” Dust gasps out, Horrors finger teasing his slit as slowly as he pumped Dusts cock earlier. Slow and languidly, as if Horror intends to take all day to savor everything Dust can give him. “Horror please” He flushes brighter, ashamed at how quickly he’s been brought to begging.

“Shhh love” Horrors rumbling voice grounds him, secures him in his embrace, cradles him with intense devotion. As intense as the meanings of the flowers. The first finger slips into the first knuckle and all Dust can think about is how Horror is filling his every thought. “Savor this…”

Every slow pump of Horrors finger is met with an almost too quiet to hear whine from Dust, aching for more. Horrors other hand is splayed flat against Dusts summoned stomach, keeping him from properly riding Horrors finger like he wants to. By the time Horror buries the first finger all the way, Dust is clenching  around it, reaching his first peak.

“There, there” Horror purrs, the only indicator of how affected he is by Dust is the intensity of his gaze through the mirror. Dust mumbles something inaudible, still shuddering from his first orgasm. Horror holds still long enough for Dust to refocus on the mirror, slipping the second finger coated with lubrication and Dusts cum easily.

Dust chokes on his words as he’s lovingly fingered, unable to get out more than a single syllable as Horror works him over with just his hand. He can’t even find the breath to moan louder as he feels and sees himself cum around three of Horrors fingers. Dust is a mess, cum dribbling out of his neglected cock and from his soaked cunt where Horror still has only three fingers buried.

“Good...boy” Horror praises, sending Dust through the roof with the intensity of the chosen words. Fuck, he can feel how much intent Horror is pumping into each of his actions. Everything Horror is doing is practically dripping with intent. What the larger skeleton lacks in mana he makes up for with how focused his intent can be. “Cumming….so much...for me…” Horror bites down on Dusts neck, leaving a mark and lapping up the blood pooling slowly from the shallow bite mark.

Dust whines, drooling as he watches Horrors hand move from his stomach to his untouched cock. A finger teases the slit, causing Dust to jolt, eye lights fizzing around the edges the more he watches. Horror is slowly pumping Dusts cock, teasing the head and every sensitive spot along the shaft. Horrors on the other hand aren't exactly idle either. It slowly pumps in and out of Dusts soaked cunt, easing the fourth finger in time with another thumb swipe to Dusts very much neglected clit.

“Horror please!” Dust screams out in a moan, clenching around the four fingers as he cums, both of Horrors hands covered in Dusts cum. Dust shudders as he watches through the mirror Horror licking his hand clean of Dusts cum, humming appreciatively. 

“Beautiful, powerful…...strong….mine…” Horror tells him, eye light focused sharply at Dusts face. “I Love You”

Dust already feels like he’s melting from all this, but Horrors declaration of love while being covered in Dusts slick is...gratifying in an entirely new way. Especially with how Dust can feel Horrors own hardened cock twitching against his ass. ‘I love you too’ falls from his mouth, almost too soft to hear but Dust knows Horror heard him from the way he brightens considerably.

“Horror...please...take me, i love you. Please.” Dust whispers against Horrors neck, eye lights sparking in excitement as he’s lifted with one arm. It takes a moment of maneuvering, but Horror frees his own cock from the confines of his own shorts with Dust seated in his lap. Horrors cock rests against Dusts inner thigh, teasing the soaked cunt with its radiating warmth.

“Ready?” Horror whispers, looking Dust in the eye through their reflection. “Make….sure...you watch” Horror rumbles out as he sees Dusts eager nod. Ever so carefully, Dust is lifted again and lined up with Horror. Both moan loudly as Dust is lowered, easily bottoming out from the two orgasms Horror brought him to before.

“Horror….if you don’t move...I may kill you” Dust groans, panting heavily as he looks at his slightly distended stomach, Horrors magic a very dark spot inside his ecto. Placing a hand at where he can see Horror through him, Dust presses in.

His reward is a choked curse from Horror, his hips grabbed and ecto kneaded as Horror just barely keeps himself from losing himself to Dusts tight cunt.

“Dussssssst” Horror growls out, pointing to the mirror. “Watch” Lowering his hands, Horror slides them under Dusts legs and lifts his knees. The new position slides Horror deeper, fully showing in the mirror how the two are connected. Dust finds himself clenching at the sight alone, of Horror spearing him wide open and his own cock weeping precum.

The first thrust punches the air out of Dusts non-existent lungs, eye lights meeting Horrors single one as he’s slowly pounded into. Each and every inch of Horrors cock can be felt, pressing into the deepest part of Dusts summoned pussy.

“H-horror, I-” Dust cries out, choking on a moan as his legs are pressed closer to him, bending him in half and causing Horrors arm to rub against Dusts cock. “C-close!”

Horror grins broadly, releasing a loud purr as he leans his head against Dusts neck. “Cum...for me....cupcake…”

Dust feels his vision white-out, Horrors cum feeling warm as he clenches around his cock, milking him greedily. When his vision finally clears, he’s laying on his back in the middle of the bed. His head feels pleasantly buzzed and magic sated.

“Rest...love...I got...you” Horror calls from his left. He’s holding a soft damp rag, a plate filled with tacos, and there is a thermos hanging from his fingers. Gently, Horror cleans Dust up, taking his time washing off each individual bone and massaging the mana lines among them. Dust finds himself almost dozing off a few times as Horror feeds him. Horror giving himself a few bites on Dusts silent insistence that he eats too. Soon, the tacos and juice are consumed, and the two cuddles in the large bed together sleeping peacefully. 


End file.
